crafterwarfandomcom-20200215-history
Petopia : Cat VS. Dog (ver.2)
Story ในอดีตก่อนที่มีการบันทึกประวัติศาตร์ ณ ดินแดนแห่งหนึ่ง มีการต่อสู้ห้ำหั่นเพื่อชิงความเป็นหนึ่ง ระหว่างสุนัขและแมว ความขัดแย้งนี้ก่อให้เกิดสงครามอันแสนยาวนานนับ 1000 ปี เราขนานนามยุคสมัยนั้นว่า "Petopia" แต่ยุคสมัยนั้นก็ได้สิ้นสุดลง เมื่อเหล่าวานรวางกล้วยในมือ และลุกขึ้นมาจับดาบ ขนานนามตัวเองว่ามนุษย์ ออกล่าอาณานิคม และปกครองโลกใบนี้เพื่อความอยู่รอดของสองเผ่าพันธุ์ สุนัขและแมวจึงยอมสวามิภักดิ์ต่อมนุษย์ แต่ทว่าเรื่องทั้งหมดเป็นเพียงฉากหน้า ที่มนุษย์ได้รับรู้เท่านั้น อันที่จริงแล้วความขัดแย้ง และการชิงความเป็นหนึ่งของสุนัขและแมว ยังคงดำเนินอยู่เรื่อยมา ใครจะเป็นผู้ชนะ ใครที่จะตกเป็นผู้พ่ายแพ้ของสงครามในครั้งนี้ มีแต่คุณเท่านั้นที่จะเป็นผู้ตัดสิน Petopia is a fast-paced, trapping and bluffing card game that a winner is the person who scores the goal of this game. You can choose your representative between a bravely dog or a lovely cat, who fights to win in the backyard. You take each turn by drawing your cards and collect them to protect yourself from other players. However, we cannot guarantee that you can survive until the end of the game. Many types of traps are waiting for you. You could not know that it is sharp, thorn or sweet candy. So, no one is able to know the future that who will become a winner of this battle and will be the king of backyard. Requirements Game Overview (infographic) All players will perform as dog or cat according to their desires. Then, they need to draw a card and set some traps to make competitors lose their health points. Following the rules, you have to tell your opponents some details of those traps that you set up. For example, types of those traps (real trap or fake trap). Moreover, each player needs to bluff and challenge other players to remove the set-up traps or decide to keep those traps there. In case that your opponents remove the real trap (correct trap), they will not lose any health point. Nevertheless, If they make a wrong decision by keeping them or remove the fake one, they will lose their health points. In the latter case, the player (yourself) who sets up the traps will earn the health point instead. Please see the full description of this game by reading in the later part. (How to play section) Keep in mind that you should not trust anyone but should be aware of what others keep saying. The real relationship might not exist on this backyard. How to play //// Instructions Objective *A winner needs to achieve the scores as equivalent to the targeted score. How to set up a game *Each player will receive the identity card by randomly deal out (only Expansion pack). *All cards will be shuffled and distributed 5 cards per each player. *Every player will get the health-token depends on the number of players. For example, 3-5 people will receive 4 tokens per person while 6-8 players will get 5 tokens for each player. During your turn....What should you do ? *Draw 1 card from the deck *You can set up only 1 trap to other players. *You can spend only 1 action card. While other players' turns... *You can use Quick cards on your hands as much as you prefer. Inside Expansion Deck This is a deck of bonus cards that were extremely challenge. You can combine this with starter deck that enabling the greater number of players (maximum 8 players). More aggressive and fun. Help us planting a lawn Petopia was founded by Mr. Panat and Mr. Rungthum while illustrated by Smaisiam. Our expectation is to design a funny and lovely card game that still lets the game lovers feel very excited as they are in a part of a war. Dogs and cats are raised to be the main story of this game because we truly believe that they are our closed friends and become another part of our family. Let's try this game, it is quite friendly and easy to understand. Especially, it is very convenient that allows you to carry the game to share with your beloved relatives and friends at any time and anywhere. A goal of Petopia is to delight you. This will be happened if Petopia receives your interest and support. Please follow us via: http://www.crafterwar.com http://www.facebook.com/crafterwar.official Stretch goals Rewards (infographic) Pledge 1$ or more '(limited to the first 50 backers) Thank you for your support of Petopia. You will receive all communication. We are truly grateful for your pledge. '''Pledge 18$ or more '(limited to the first 50 backers) '''Early bird : Starter deck One copy of Petopia : The Backyard war Starter deck (3 - 5 Players) All Unlocked Free Stretch Goal Shipping is NOT included in the cost of the pledge. Please see "Shipping Information" for more details. Pledge 25$ or more Starter deck One copy of Petopia : The Backyard war Starter deck (3 - 5 Players) All Unlocked Free Stretch Goal Shipping is NOT included in the cost of the pledge. Please see "Shipping Information" for more details. Pledge '35$ '''29$ or more '(limited to the first 200 backers) '''Early bird : The Neighborhood of Backyard One copy of Petopia : The Backyard war Starter deck + Expansion deck All Unlocked Free Stretch Goal Shipping is NOT included in the cost of the pledge. Please see "Shipping Information" for more details. Pledge '''40$ '''35$ or more The Neighborhood of Backyard One copy of Petopia : The Backyard war Starter deck + Expansion deck All Unlocked Free Stretch Goal Shipping is NOT included in the cost of the pledge. Please see "Shipping Information" for more details. Pledge '''70$ 47$or more''' Lord of war Two copies of Petopia : The Backyard war Starter deck + Two copies of Expansion deck All Unlocked Free Stretch Goal Shipping is NOT included in the cost of the pledge. Please see "Shipping Information" for more details. Pledge 90$ or more Comrade of backyard war One copy of Petopia : The Backyard War Starter deck + One copy of Expansion deck + 8 character cards with excited skills + 8 Limited edition own names and skills in Petopia's character cards All Unlocked Free Stretch Goal Shipping is NOT included in the cost of the pledge. Please see "Shipping Information" for more details. Pledge 130$ or more Group Buying Four copies of Petopia : The Backyard war Starter deck + Four copies of Expansion deck All Unlocked Free Stretch Goal Shipping is NOT included in the cost of the pledge. Please see "Shipping Information" for more details. Pledge 200$ or more King of Petopia Two copies of Petopia : The Backyard war Starter deck + Two copies of Expansion deck + Limited edition own character name on Petopia card + Special screen printed poster with designer's sign All Unlocked Free Stretch Goal Shipping is NOT included in the cost of the pledge. Please see "Shipping Information" for more details. Risks & Challenges Although Petopia is our initial game product, it is not the first business that we have started all year round. As in business world, there are many kinds of risks that should be concerned during operation. So, founders and team try to minimize all threats and weakness by maintaining all important tasks by internal experts at the beginning stage and planning to outsource some other tasks to industry professionals. According to a strong internal collaboration of the team, a full initial version of Petopia has successfully designed and already achieved the standard quality. By partnering with a board game manufacturer who has experienced in printing industry all year round. All backers should be counted on it to get quality products. Nevertheless, unexpected delays might be happened by uncontrollable processes. This might lead to late deliveries but please rest assured that, if this were to happen, we will keep you informed about the situation. After ending of Petopia project funding period, we plan to move immediately into manufacturing phase. Our expectation is to deliver our game product to you within four months of funding. Rules * There are two phases (Drawing and Action Phases) per one round. ** During Drawing Phase, players take turns to draw cards from the deck. However, players are not allowed to hold more than eight cards per turns. In case that the players have more than eight cards in hands, they are not permitted to draw additional cards until discard some of their holding cards first. ** For another phase, which is called as Action Phase, players can use one trap card to set up a trap for other players. (This is not a must, so players can decide to use or not use the trap card.) Moreover, players can use or leave one effect card. (Players are allowed to spend only one effective card as the maximum.) *** When using one trap card to trap one of the players in a game, person who is gotten the trap card will has a rights to challenge that card immediately. Moreover, there will be two possibilities between: **** If that player challenges the card as a trap card and it is truly a trap card as predicted, that player will survive the trap without losing any HP. However, if it is just a fake trap card, 3 HP of that player will be deducted and transferred to the trap card installer. **** If that player challenges the card as a fake trap card and it is truly a fake trap card as predicted, that player will survive the trap without losing any HP. However, if it is a real trap card, HP that shown in trap card will be deducted from that player and transferred to the trap card installer. * Card can be categorized in two types as: ** Action Card: Card that can be used immediately when the Action Phase of that player arrives and can be divided into two sub-types as: *** Trap Card: This card needs to be turned over in front of the selected opponent. The card will be automatically worked when the trap phase of that opponent arrives. *** Order Card: This card will be promptly operated such as Backward Card, Skip Card, Swap Card, Special Card, etc. ** Quick Card: Card that can be used at any time such as Defense Card. * Health point of each player ** At the beginning, each player has 5 health point (6-8 players will has 6 health point per person.) ** When health point of any player turns to be zero, that player cannot continue on this game. ** The first player who is able to collect the points that reach the target of the goal is praised as a winner of the game. *** For 3-5 players, person who can collect 10 health point will be a winner. *** For 6-8 players, person who can collect 12 health point will be a winner Content (What's inside the yard?) (infographic) Standard Pack (3 - 5 players) * 66 action cards ** 20 Trap cards ** 20 Fake Trap cards ** 26 Action cards * 8 Character cards * 20 life tokens * 1 booklet Expansion Pack (This is more challenging and players are able to join up to 8 people.) * 30 action cards ** 10 Trap cards ** 10 Fake Trap cards ** 10 Action cards * 28 20 special action cards * 28 life tokens * 1 booklet Retail Pack (3-5) players) * 76 Playing cards * 6 Character cards * 1 Booklet * 25 Life tokens Character Skill All players are allowed to use skills during the beginning of their turns. Though, after players use the skills, they cannot draw any cards from the deck. * Greedy ** Exchange 1 health point for 3 cards * Survival ''' ** Although you have only one health point left, trap -1 point would not affect you. * '''Together ** When player decides to discard 1 card, all other players need to discard one of their cards too. ** When player decides to draw 1 card, all other players need to draw one card too. * Life taker ** Discard 2 cards to get 1 health point * True sight ** Player needs to select one of other players and let that player reveals half of the holding cards left on hands to other player in the game. (Round up to the nearest value) * Envy ** Transfer 1 trap challenge to another player to get 1 health point in return. * Fortune teller ** Select one player and predict the card on his/her hands. If it is the right card as predicted, that selected player needs to give away that card to the teller. * Justice ** Player who owns the largest quantity of cards on hands will be asked to give 1 card to another player who has the least quantity of cards. * Robber ** Instead of drawing a card from the deck as normal, players are asked to draw 1 card from other players in that game. Box ด้านหน้า * รูป Box Cover * อายุ Rate * Time * Players ด้านข้าง - ซ้าย * ชื่อ Petopia * ตัวละคร 1 ตัว เป็นตัวหมานักเลง ด้านข้าง - ขวา * ชื่อ Petopia * ตัวละคร 1 ตัว เป็นแมวสีดำ ด้านบน ด้านล่าง ด้านหลัง * Story * Game Overview * How 2 win * Barcode * Rate * Time * Players * Sample of card * Characters 2-3 ตัว * Card Trap Card * Standard 20 cards * Expansion 10 cards Fake Trap Card * Standard 20 cards * Expansion 10 cards Special Card * Expansion 20 cards Others Card * Standard 26 cards * Expansion 10 cards Credits Stretch goal graphic : Tree vector designed by Freepik Font : Dimbo created by Jayvee D. Enaguas (Grand Chaos) Video Intro : เปิดด้วย Logo Crafter war Story 1 - 5 Sec : Video หมา สลับ แมว ค่อยๆเพิ่มความเร็วขึ้นเรื่อยๆ จนเฟดเป็นหน้าจอมืด 6 - 10 Sec : Infographic * Why do cats and dogs fight? พร้อม Sub * I have a story to tell you. พร้อม Sub 11 - 15 Sec : รูปภาพการต่อสู้กันของหมาและแมว ในยุคหิน, ยุคโรมัน และยุคกลาง จนถึงปัจจุบัน * A long long time ago.......... พร้อม Sub 16 - 20 Sec : Video หมา และแมวอีกครั้ง ที่อาศัยอยู่ร่วมกับมนุษย์ * แต่เรื่องราวทั้งหมดก็ยังคงดำเนินอยู่ การต่อสู้เพื่อชิงความเป็นหนึ่งของหมาและแมว ใครจะเป็นผู้ชนะของสงครามในครั้งนี้ พร้อม Sub 21 - 25 Sec : Logo Petopia : The Backyard War * Petopia, The backyard ward เสียงพูด * Petopia เป็นเกมแนว Trap bluff&Challenge ที่สามารถเล่นได้ตั้งแต่ 3-5 คน ใช้เวลาเล่นไม่นานและ easy to learn * ผู้เล่นแต่ละคนจะได้การ์ด 5 ใบ และจั่วเพิ่ม 1 ใบเมื่อถึงเทิร์นตัวเอง * ในแต่ละเทิร์น คุณสามารถวางแทรป / fake trap to other player (และหลอกล่อให้อีกฝ่ายเชื่อว่าคุณวางแทรปนั้นจริง (ตรงนี้อาจจะไม่ใส่ก็ได้)) ** "I dare you , double dare you. It's a trap. " * ถ้าเขาเชื่อและเปิดออกมาเป็นการ์ดใบนั้นจริง เขาจะไม่เสียคะแนน ** "Haha , You can't lie to me" * แต่ถ้าเปิดออกมาและพบว่ามันไม่ใช่ เขาจะเสียคะแนนให้กับคุณ ** "My precious life point. It was mine !!" * นอกจากนี้คุณยังใช้การ์ดแอคชั่นพวก skip , backward , swap และอื่นได้อีก 1 ใบในเทิร์นของคุณ * หรือใช้ Quick card เวลาใดก็ได้ some quick card จะช่วยป้องกันคุณจากกับดัก * Trust no one , Challenge for ชีวิตพวกเขา และ Enjoy ไปกับ Petopia Gameplay * You take turn drawing a card Template : https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2KhNxBAJMbc motion Music : https://soundcloud.com/nocopyrightsounds/ncs-infinity-album-mix https://soundcloud.com/nocopyrightsounds/distrion-alex-skrindo-entropy-ncs-release https://soundcloud.com/nocopyrightsounds/tobu-good-times-ncs-release https://soundcloud.com/nocopyrightsounds/tobu-candyland-ncs-release Card timeline Others